


My hand is ready, may it do him ease. (Bonus Scene)

by merkintosh



Series: Dickpunching [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: D/s, M/M, Sexytimes, ballbusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after getting together, the dickpunching doesn't go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My hand is ready, may it do him ease. (Bonus Scene)

Blaine didn't really want to think about how fucked up he was, but since he was bracing himself against a wall while naked from the waist down as Kurt stalked towards him with a copy of Rolling Stones magazine rolled up in his fist, maybe it was time to think about it.

"We'll start with something light," Kurt said, his face solemn. He leaned against the wall on Blaine's left side and bumped his shoulder. Blaine felt his breathing pick up in anticipation.

"Kurt," Blaine said, begging. "Kurt, don't fuck with me, just do it."

Blaine couldn't see Kurt's face, but his voice seemed unmoved. "Hold your shirt up."

Blaine pushed against the wall with his shoulders as he lifted his shirttails up. He clenched the fabric in his fists and kept them in tight against his stomach. He struggled to keep his eyes open. So he could see.

Kurt dragged the magazine slowly up Blaine's thigh until it was nestled underneath his balls. Blaine's breath caught when Kurt kept pushing up, the magazine compressing his balls a little, pushing them back against his perineum and the wall.

Until Kurt quickly flicked his wrist and sent the magazine smack hard against his balls.

Blaine hissed and tried not to move away from the pain. It was sharp and his balls stung from the shock more than anything else, but the relief afterward was so _good_.

The second hit was harder, hitting not just his balls but part of his shaft as well. Blaine closed his eyes for a second as he tried to catch his breath before looking down again. He could see his dick stirring a little, feel it twinging as his breathing picked up speed.

Kurt was still by his shoulder on his side. He kept his fingers from his free hand almost cupping Blaine's elbow, while he stared down at Blaine's crotch too. It was embarrassing and amazingly hot to have Kurt staring at him, possibly judging him. Blaine knew he wasn't, he knew Kurt thought this was as hot as he did, but the possibility that Kurt didn't.

It was arousing in a different way.

The next two strikes were piled on top of each other, one directly on his balls, the other against the head of his dick. Blaine was almost hyperventilating now and he swore his dick was reddening and not just because he was getting hard. He squeaked in surprise when the following strike happened within seconds, hitting him on the head of his dick again.

"Oh god, Kurt," Blaine moaned out. He rolled the back of his head against the wall, his fists pushing into his stomach hard like he was punching himself while Kurt beat his dick.

"Shh," Kurt said, jostling Blaine's elbow while he talked. "You've been so good; just a little longer."

Blaine forced himself to look down again as Kurt smacked him on the balls again and again as his dick rose against his belly, precome forming on his slit. His balls felt swollen and tight against his body, as if they were trying to run away from the pain. Blaine felt like that all over.

Kurt twisted his hand so the magazine was facing away and just punched Blaine in the dick, mashing his erection against his stomach and shirt. Blaine cried out in pain and squirmed against the wall. He didn't even have a chance to think before Kurt twisted his hand again and started slapping him with the magazine like he was a naughty puppy. It was _insane_ how much he loved it, how much he wanted the pain and almost _enjoyed_ it.

When Kurt dropped the magazine and gripped Blaine's dick in his fist, the relief was stunning. Kurt's nails were lightly scratching against the delicate skin of the shaft as he jerked him off and Blaine couldn't move, he couldn't think at all. He just let his hips thrust upwards into Kurt's fist and gasped for air as he felt his insides painfully twist as he climbed towards orgasm.

Kurt's other hand left his elbow and reached down to cup his balls, mashing them up into Blaine's pelvis. Already oversensitive and burning hot, the cool skin of Kurt's palm (and the slight pain) set him off. Blaine would have slid down the wall to the floor if Kurt's grip on his dick and balls wasn't so tight.

Blaine watched as he came, semen spurting onto his belly and sometimes the floor. He felt detached from his body, from what it was doing, simply floating away on sensation, on the weird mix of pain and pleasure. Kurt had his face in Blaine's hair and he was humming underneath his breath, something soft.

Kurt let go and moved his hands to grasp Blaine's hips and help keep him upright. Blaine couldn't seem to catch his breath; instead he was gasping for air mindlessly as he tried to fall back into himself. Kurt let him rest there, kissing him on the temple every once in awhile.

When Blaine was finally somewhat back to normal, Kurt made him pick up the magazine from the floor and follow him to the bed. Blaine absentmindedly rubbed his fingers along the edges of the pages as he walked behind Kurt, his eyes focused on Kurt's ass. His dick was stirring again at the thought of fucking Kurt. He knew he was going to humiliate himself yet again by just begging for the chance to do so.

He hoped they used something heavier next time. Maybe a GQ or Vogue.


End file.
